Deep in the Woods
by laviecontinue
Summary: Eric plans to take Sookie away for the weekend on a romantic camping trip, with the goal to propose to her. But things don't go so according to plan when a man, Bill, insists the two are trespassing on his property and it starts a deadly game of hide-and-seek for survival. All Human. Lemons, violence.


**First, I own nothing to do with SVM or True Blood. I'm just a huge fan of both. I've had this story in my head for a while now. It's kind of horror, romance, and suspense. Eric and Sookie go away for the weekend camping and Eric plans to propose to her. It's meant to be a romantic weekend, but it goes bad.** **Not sure if it'll be anyone's cup of tea, but feel free to let me know :)**

* * *

_**Deep in the Woods**_

"Sam, Eric asked me to go away with him for the weekend." The instance I announced that to Sam in his office, instantly I felt better.

I had stressed about it for the past three days and time was running out. My boyfriend Eric had asked me to go with him four days ago. He had everything planned already- extra gas filled in his car, supplies packed away for camping. We were planning to leave and get an early start on the road on the Friday night. I just had to get permission from my boss first. It was a Thursday, and I didn't have long to spring the news up on Sam.

Sam sucked in a deep breath and tossed the paper he was holding down on his desk. He swiveled around in his chair to face me. "So you're leaving for the weekend? You didn't think to tell me in advance?"

Was that a yes or a big fat, unfair no?

"I didn't know about it myself until a couple of days ago," I told him, tossing my head. "I know it may be a little short notice, but I've worked non-stop for months. I think I'm entitled to a little time away, don't you think?" It was true. I had worked my ass off these past few months, with hardly any days off. I didn't take sick days. I always came to work on time, and I always left and locked up on time. "Besides, it'll only just be for the weekend?"

"But Sook, you know the weekend's are the busiest time for us."

"Then I'm sure you can do without me, just for a couple of days. Don't make me beg, Sam. Eric was real excited about it, and I think he has plans to propose to me this weekend. So I don't exactly want to miss out."

He sighed loudly. "So you're leaving on the Friday night? When do you come back?"

"Sunday afternoon," I told him eagerly. "And I'm sure you can find somebody else to take over my shifts for just a couple of days during the weekend. You won't miss me at all..."

"So where are you two planning to go?"

"I'm not sure yet, Eric wants to keep it a surprise. All I know is that we'll be camping." I held my hands out in front of me, in a praying gesture. "Please, please, please! This means a real lot to me!"

I could tell Sam was wavering with the pleading look in my eyes and on my face. He stared at me for a moment longer, then waved his hand resignedly. "All right, fine. But you get back on time, you hear?"

I almost jumped around and squealed, I was so happy. "Thank you, Sam! You're the best boss ever!"

He laughed at me derisively. "Hey, now. Now you're just kissing my ass," he said, dismissing my compliment away. "You have fun, all right? Oh, and be careful."

"I will," I assured him happily.

"You get back out there and serve some people, all right?"

"Thank you, Sam!"

When I got back out, I was smiling so hard as I served everybody. I was over the moon. Finally, I was going to get some private time away with my boyfriend, Eric. Eric and I had dated for a little over two years now, we had met in high school and were friends first before it evolved into something serious, and I was pretty sure he was even going to propose to me this weekend. At least, I was hoping he would. I hoped that wasn't too assuming of me.

* * *

_**Eric:**_

Pam had bothered me all morning. She had agreed to take over managing the bar for me, while my girl and I went away for the weekend. I was ecstatic; Sookie and I hardly had enough time between just ourselves, and I was looking forward to it. I guess since Pam agreed to taking over the bar for me, she felt she was entitled to know what the plan was.

"So, where do you intend to take Sookie?" Pam asked me curiously, while I was checking stock out back. Pam and I had worked together in opening a bar up in Shreveport area, and our plans had at last come to fruition. I met Pam in high school, like I had Sookie, and she can be a tough and hard bitch, but honestly, that was the main reason I liked her so much.

"Mind your own business, Pam," I told her with a grin.

"Touché. But seriously? Where?"

"I _was_ being serious, Pam. It's none of your fucking business."

"I've never been one for camping myself," she said musingly, inspecting her fingernails. "Too much dirt and mosquitos and twigs and shit. You sure Sookie's the kind of girl for it?"

"I'm sure Sookie will enjoy it just fine."

"What do you two plan on doing all weekend? Fucking in the tent?"

After a moment of hesitation, I decide to let Pam into some of it. Since she's a woman, sometimes it's good to have a woman's perspective. "I'm thinking of asking her to marry me. That's half of it. I don't know about tent-fucking, though." I grabbed one of the crates that held our order of Budweiser's and shoved it out-of-the-way. When I straightened up, Pam was staring at me fixedly.

Now I've gotten her attention.

"Really? So you're ready to settle down, huh? You think Sookie's the one?"

"What do you think, Pam?" Reaching into my trouser pocket, I found the little box in it. I looked at engagement rings yesterday, and I thought this one was pretty nice. I thought Sookie would like it; It's an emerald-green diamond. I didn't know what girl's liked, but I hoped Sookie liked it. Enough for her to agree to marry me, anyway. Pam opened it carefully and peered inside at the ring. Her thin eyebrows rose and I could tell she was impressed. "Do you think Sookie will like it?" I asked her uncertainly.

She hummed to herself. "I think it's nice. I think she'll definitely like it. I sure do."

"Well, I don't care if _you_ like it, Pam. I'm not asking _you_ to marry me."

"Ouch, that's mean." She feigned hurt as she closed it up carefully. "But seriously, I think she'll like it. I also think she'll say yes."

It was exactly the words I had needed to hear. I opened the box carefully with my fingers and stared at the shining green diamond myself. I thought it would look amazing on Sookie's finger. The ring definitely needed someone to wear it, and I knew just the right girl to wear it.

"You got your proposal all planned out and everything? How are you gonna do it?"

This called for an actual demonstration. I shoved the box back into my pocket and held out my hands to Pam. She slid her hands in mine and pretended to be nervous.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"I feel as if we're ready to make the next move in our relationship. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you'll feel the same way. Will you marry me?"

A laugh marred Pam's seriousness. "Aren't you gonna get down on one knee? It's kind of compulsory."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I slid down on my knee in front of her, while still clasping her hands tightly in my own. "As I was saying... will you marry me?"

Pam released one of my hands and pretended to wipe her eyes. "Oh, yes, Eric! Yes, I will fucking marry you!"

"_Thank God_ Sookie doesn't have such a potty-mouth like you do, Pam," I remarked under my breath.

She burst out laughing and immediately I felt like such a fool. Climbing up off the floor, I ignored her and went back to work, hating the uneasy pounding in my heart. This was going to be the most nerve-wracking thing I'd ever done.

But, all I knew, was that I was ready for Sookie to be my wife. I was ready for what came next. And I was truly looking forward to this weekend spent away with her. With Sookie by my side and our camping trip experiencing all the wilderness, I couldn't see anything possibly going wrong for us.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the starting chapter? Next chapter will be more eventful, I'm sorry. Please let me know if it's something I should continue? :-) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
